<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a himbo a day by satendou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673098">a himbo a day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou'>satendou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Locker Room Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, actually pretty vanilla compared to other stuff i've written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tidbits of your life with our favorite airhead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a himbo a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no i don't take criticisms on my titles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The squeal of wheels and thudding of balls against the floor slowly petered out as the team got ready to go home. The only one who was not quite ready to leave yet was Bokuto, who had continued practicing his spikes for a while after the rest had showered up and started cleaning. So you were stuck waiting around for him to get finished, helping him clean up and then settling in to wait for him to shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave your forehead a quick peck on his way by, and you watched him shed his shirt as he walked towards the locker room, the fabric sticking to his back with sweat as he slid it up and over his head. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and turned back to you wearing the most mischievous smirk you had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was saying something, when it came to Bokuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, you haven’t showered yet, have you?” he said, taking slow steps back in your direction. “I saw you helping the others earlier. That’s pretty gross, _____.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked at him in confusion. Way earlier, you had filled in for someone for a few minutes, tossing balls to the setter while he went to get a drink-- not even long enough to break a sweat. With the way Bokuto watched you like a hawk, mostly to make sure you were paying attention to him showing off for you, he had to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you up to, Ko?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew that look. He was plotting something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands came out, held up in defense, still wearing a mischievous smirk. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, _____. You need to shower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to shower. I just thought we could conserve water is all. Ecological consciousness and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted and stood up, pulling your bag off your shoulder and setting it on the chair, followed by your jacket “You’ve been spending too much time with Kuroo. Ecological consciousness, is that the best you can come up with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you fell into step beside him, he took your hand and dragged you towards the door. “Don’t be mean, _____. And besides, it worked, didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and nodded. It wasn’t like you knew how to say no to him anyway, and he’d have just pestered you if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But try telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened silently, the lights flicking on automatically when they detected movement. The silence inside was almost eerie. You were rarely in there in general, let alone without the team, so you had never noticed before. Your footsteps echoed as Bokuto led the way to the showers, the handle squeaking quietly as he turned it, setting it to the temperature that he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shorts hit the floor and then his hands found your shirt, tugging it up and off of you. The rough pads of his fingers skimmed up your back to your bra clasp, and then it was gone too. Palming your breast in one of his warm hands, he smirked at you. “You’re so pretty, _____.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You trembled when he pinched your nipple between his forefinger and thumb and pulled, letting it go and watching it jiggle and bounce. Your pants hit the floor next and you stood naked before him. Even after years together, you flushed under his intense, hungry gaze, like you had every time since the first. The way he watched you was both flattering and unnerving, like he wanted to eat you up-- or out, which you didn’t doubt either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made you blush harder, knowing firsthand how good he was at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watcha thinkin’ about, princess?” he asked, guiding you by the hips as he walked backwards into the warm water. He groaned as it beat his sore muscles, pulling you right to his chest under the spray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, you,” you whispered, tapping on his chest with your fingertips. Absentmindedly, you slid your hand up and over his broad shoulder, cupping his neck, watching the water collect against your fingers and spill over. It always amazed you how warm Bokuto was; he just radiated heat like the sun. With his arms wrapped around you, your body pressed to his firm one, you felt safe and comfortable, protected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And more than a little turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” he asked, and sounded genuinely startled. He looked down at you with wide eyes, searching your face for...something, and you laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you, you dork,” you said, tugging on his bangs. The water had washed the gel keeping his spiky locks upright and it now fell down naturally into his face. “Who else would I mean? You’re so dumb, Ko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, he pushed his bangs up and off his forehead, slicking it back. “You’re so mean to me, _____.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bring it on yourself, you know. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Honestly,” you said. You squeezed the back of his neck, pushing against it and he willingly came down, pressing his lips to yours before he could respond. Your tongue slipped past his lips, probing against his and tasting the remnants of the fruity energy drink he had chugged not long ago. He groaned, his hands sliding down and squeezing your ass. You could feel his erection pressing between your legs, but you weren’t quite ready to give in yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, you smiled, and he recognized the teasing intent behind it. When you pulled out of his arms, he whined and made to drag you back, but the water made it dangerous to play around so he let you slide free, watching you pick up his body wash and loofah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As slowly as you could manage, you started to scrub his chest in slow circles and watched his head tip back. Your free hand rested on his abs, thumb mimicking the movements of your occupied hand, collecting up the suds that slid down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as your hands ghosted over his hip and laughed at the tight squeeze you gave his ass and squeezed yours, causing you to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we get caught we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead, you know that right? Coach’ll give you so much receiving practice your arms will fall off,” you warned as the loofah slid from your hand, hitting the floor with a wet slap. It fell on deaf ears as Bokuto swept you up in a heated kiss, tongue probing between your lips for a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth it,” he grunted, guiding you carefully backwards until your back met the wall. With one arm propped over your head, he used his knee to guide your legs apart. Wet fingers probed your slick lips, splitting them open to graze your entrance. “So ready for me already, babygirl.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You sighed as he eased his way in, thumb flicking your clit. You raked your fingers through his hair, tugging on the knots created by the water, rocking your hips into his fingers. “Always for you, Kou. You feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched at your easy praise, moaning low in your throat as he slid a second one into your tight heat. Your soft hand wrapped around his bobbing cock, using the water as a makeshift lube to pump, thumb smearing precum down his length. His hips jerked in time with your hand, fingers syncing up as they thrust in and out of you, little moans reaching his ears until his lips covered yours again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers curled inside of you, the tips massaging just right and your lips parted, thighs squeezing down on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ko, Ko, shit,” you stuttered against his lips, fingers locking in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, eyes glazed and nodded, pulling his fingers from your opened cunt with a slick noise. Guiding you to turn around, you leaned over and slid your hands up the back of your thighs. You squeezed, fingers parting your folds for him and he licked his lips at the sight of your glossy pussy spread wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, that’s so sexy,” he groaned, fingertips gliding down through your folds and clit, on display and dripping for him. “Didn’t know you had such a dirty side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m about to let you fuck me in the team locker room, I think I can afford to have a little fun,” you responded, voice raspy as he dipped his finger inside you one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fisted his cock in his hand, guiding the tip to your creamy entrance, and groaned when you clenched around him. His jaw slacked open, tongue wetting his lips as he continued to press into you, hands helping to spread your ass further apart so he could watch himself disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway in, he pulled back out and the sight of your slick covering his length caused him to groan and slam back into you, eliciting a squeal from your parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou, fuck, that feels so good, oh my god, so big,” you babbled, words just pouring out of your mouth. You couldn’t help it as he battered your cervix, flared tip dragging along every nerve ending inside your stretched pussy. Only his hands on your hips kept you from slamming into the wall with every thrust, pulling you backwards to meet his hips and filling the small stall with wet slaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was angled down, eyes glued to the slide of his slick cock in and out of your pussy, and he groaned deep in his chest when you squeezed down on him. He couldn’t help the jerk of his hips, his pace stuttering as a strong lance of pleasure shot through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what are you doing to me?” he asked when you giggled, probably at his response. He sounded blissed out, starting a slow, shallow rocking motion inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel every vein and fold of his shaft drag along your spongy walls, grinding against your g-spot and cervix and clit, and your toes curled from the overwhelming pleasure. When you squeezed around him this time, it was out of your control, a moan loosing from your lips and your nails curling into your palms. Your cheek met the wet tile wall, mouth slack as he started to fuck you again, hips slamming into yours faster than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You prattled his name like a mantra, mixing praises and moans in against your will as the coil built tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, Ko. You fuck me so well, every time. Gonna cum, baby, please make me cum,” you moaned, craning your neck back to look at him. His piercing yellow eyes met yours, mouth twisted somewhere between pleasure and a smirk and it sent shivers down your spine, mixing with the pleasure in your gut and you whimpered his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers curled in your now-damp hair and pulled you up, twisting your head so that he could kiss you. It was sloppy, tongue delving between your lips and lapping at yours, and when he pulled away a string of drool came with him. “Cum for me, pretty girl. Wanna feel you cream all over my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high whine left you, his sharp eyes hypnotizing you as he pounded your tight hole, his words sending heat lancing through you and the coil snapped. Your back arched, body going rigid in his arms as your fingers scrabbled for purchase on the tiled walls. His movements slowed, riding you through it with small rolls of his hips as your moans bounced off the walls and drowned out the sound of the water still falling over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you finally went limp, leaning against his chest, he nipped at your ear before whispering, “I’m so close, baby, stay with me. Let me cum in this pretty pussy, ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, lips parting as he started moving again, just as hard and fast and before and a scream bubbled in your throat. It was both too much and too good, the pleasure almost painful but there was a deep need to feel him bury his cock deep in you, hear him moan your name as he filled you to the brim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long, listening to the small whines and moans that left your lips, nails digging into his wrist as your overstimulated pussy spasmed around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cumming</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he moaned, his broad frame curling around yours, hips jerking as he used your pussy to milk himself dry. His breath came in pants, hot puffs of air against your sweat slicked skin, and then he was pulling out of you, admiring the fucked out look on your face when he turned you around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your arms curled around his neck, letting him hold you up as your eyes fluttered. “You’re gonna have to help me stand, Ko. I can’t feel my legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, the sound too loud in the aftermath of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was so intense you had forgotten you were literally in a public place, anyone able to walk in on you at any moment. “A job well done then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always,” you murmured, nuzzling against his neck. He kept one arm around you, holding you close as he turned the temperature of the water down a little. “Now let’s shower so we can get going. I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of food, he perked back up, his energy returning as if he hadn’t just fucked you into the wall. In record time, you were both scrubbed down and getting dressed, heading out into the gym to gather your things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just get something to take home? I’m pretty tired after all that exercise,” he said, rubbing the back of his head as he watched you pick your bag up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, catching his mischievous yellow eyes roaming over your body before licking his lips. “Yeah, Kou. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s your reason for wanting to get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, tossing a beefy arm across your shoulders. “What can I say? I’m a man of taste. And I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as usual, i am on tumblr @satendou if you wanna make a request of your own. these are all posted there a week earlier than they are here as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>